


Голодные братья

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock BBC, Киндрэт
Genre: AU, Gen, Мистическое АУ, Много-много вампиров
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После «смерти» Шерлок вынужденно оказался в Москве. Местным вампирам он очень понравился и все хотят его к себе в клан</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голодные братья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке и в подарок для Estimada

Зимняя Москва мало чем отличалась от зимнего Берлина, или любого другого крупного города в похожих широтах в это время года. Шерлоку пока не было скучно, хотя вот-вот, кажется, станет. У него была статья, которую нужно прочесть, и самолет до Пекина через четыре часа, а потом до Лхасы и дальше — именно туда вели следы одного из партнеров Джима. Зачем бывший ирландский террорист летел на Тибет, детектив собирался выяснить на месте, не желая строить версии без достаточных сведений.  
Он только успел устроиться в уютном кафе за чашкой кофе и статьей о новых нейролептических препаратах, как за его столик присел странный молодой человек. Русоволосый, светлоглазый — наверное, скандинав.  
— Больше нет мест, — пояснил человек смущенно. На английском. Очаровательно. Должно быть, услышал, как Шерлок обратился к официанту.  
Шерлок безразлично кивнул. Действительно нет мест. Он хотел было вернуться к чтению, но что-то заставило его снова поднять взгляд на соседа. Что-то весьма существенное.  
— Вы не просто так подсели, — сообщил Шерлок.  
— Дарэл, — представился тот вместо ответа.  
Шерлок высокомерно изогнул бровь.  
— Чего вы хотите?  
— Посмотреть на вас, — ответил этот Дарэл и улыбнулся.  
Шерлоку не понравилась его улыбка. Чего-то ей не хватало. А, ну да. Шерлок против воли почувствовал явственное отвращение. Кафе сразу перестало казаться уютным, а кофе вкусным.  
— Передайте вашему начальству, что меня не интересует их предложение.  
Дарэл улыбнулся шире, Шерлок даже успел заметить то, что человек — на этой мысли он усмехнулся про себя — старательно прятал.  
— Я прекрасно это знаю, мистер Холмс. К сожалению, их убеждать вам придется самостоятельно. И боюсь не только их.  
— Много москвичей знает мое имя? — Шерлока этот вопрос очень интересовал.  
— Из людей никто. Не волнуйтесь. Больше никто не узнает. Удачи.  
Дарэл еще раз улыбнулся своей скрытной улыбкой и поднялся с места, сразу исчезая из кафе.  
Шерлок осмотрелся, мысленно обозвал себя идиотом и снова уставился в статью. Отчасти его невнимательность можно было бы объяснить... а ничем нельзя объяснить или оправдать, мрачно решил Шерлок. Только тем, что после смерти люди глупеют. Шерлок всегда это знал, но надеялся никогда не испытать на себе. Какая ирония.  
Быстро достал телефон и отправил сообщение Майкрофту. Есть всего несколько ситуаций, в которых следует немедленно просить брата о помощи, и это одна из них. Теперь Шерлока ждали очень, невероятно, нечеловечески скучные разговоры в течение пары часов как минимум.  
— Как вышло, что вы до сих пор не наш? — услышал Шерлок мелодичный голос, вызывавший странно сильное желание немедленно сыграть на скрипке. Вскинуть ее к плечу, ощутить дрожь струн под пальцами, взмахнуть смычком и... Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, отгоняя наваждение, и поднял глаза на собеседницу, которая внезапно возникла за столиком мгновение назад. На вопрос отвечать не стал. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как няня приказывала ему не общаться с соседской кошкой, а то привяжется и не отгонишь. Вдруг здесь сработает тот же принцип?  
— Пальцы скрипача, — восхищенно прошептала девушка, неотрывно глядя на руки Шерлока.  
В ее глубоких темных глазах сиял неземной свет, губы растягивались в манящей улыбке... Шерлок иронично усмехнулся про себя. Будь здесь Джон, опять бы обозвал Шерлока этим... как его. Короткое имя какое-то. Обозвал и начал бы с ней флиртовать. Нет, эти мысли тоже лучше отогнать. Шерлок не был дома полгода, и не знает, сколько еще не вернется, незачем сейчас вспоминать ту жизнь.  
Ах, да. Не получится их отогнать, пока эти не наиграются.  
Шерлок с презрением взглянул на соседний столик, откуда на него с нескрываемым любопытством взирала огненно-рыжая женщина со странно блестящими глазами. Ее изящные черты вдруг перекосила гримаса, будто ей в нос ударил запах гнили. Хотя почему «будто»? В кафе действительно ощутимо потянуло тленом, словно в неухоженном склепе.  
— Прекратите! — потребовал у рыжей голубоглазый щуплый юноша, вальяжно подойдя прямо к столику Шерлока. Тот подавил порыв отстраниться или вообще попытаться уйти прочь. Нет, отсюда пока не уйдешь.  
— Он не ваш, — с почти мягкой улыбкой сказал юноша, прожигая взглядом Шерлока. Это был нехороший взгляд. Очень, очень плохой. Шерлок бы с удовольствием поменял один такой на два сканирующих взгляда рыжей и три полных восторга взора его нимфоподобной соседки по столику. Та как раз подала голос. Все еще мелодичный, но уже не вдохновляющий, а полный ярости.  
— Зачем он вам? Вы только испортите его. С нами он станет великим скрипачом!  
Щуплый юноша не обратил на нее внимания, продолжая сверлить Шерлока глазами. Он неуловимо напоминал Шерлоку Джима... хоть и был на него совершенно не похож.  
— Миклош, отойди от него, — сказала рыжая очень спокойно и твердо.  
Юноша обернулся к ней, а Шерлок подавил облегченный вздох — он себя чувствовал так, будто ему к горлу приставили рапиру, и только что отвели чуть в сторону.  
— Давайте все спокойно обсудим, — предложила она, медленно переведя глаза в темный угол, где тоже кто-то сидел. — Раз уж даже глава клана кадаверциан приехал посмотреть на нашего гостя. Доброй ночи, Кристоф.  
— Привет, Констанс, — ровно отозвались из угла. — Я здесь просто чтобы проследить, что ему не причинят вреда.  
Миклош — тот самый щуплый паренек — вдруг взорвался почти истерической злостью.  
— Да кто ему тут причинит вред?! Все здесь хотят дать ему всё, что хочет любой здравомыслящий человек!  
Шерлок понял, что очень устал. Когда же приедет Майкрофт? Он с тоской оперся затылком о стену, скрестив руки на груди.  
Судя по изменившемуся тону, Кристоф иронично усмехнулся в ответ на реплику Миклоша.  
— Здравомыслящий? Вспомни себя человеком, прямо перед обращением. Ты был здравомыслящим? Правда?  
— Ты на что намекаешь, могильный ты червяк?.. — угрожающе прошипел Миклош. Опять запахло гнилью, но ненадолго. В углу зажглись зеленоватые огни и тут же погасли, забрав с собой мерзкую вонь.  
Шерлок с новым интересом покосился туда, где сидел неведомый Кристоф.  
— О, нет, не смотрите так, — рассмеялся тот, заметив любопытство Шерлока. — Вы нам не подходите, совершенно.  
Шерлок мотнул головой и возмущенно фыркнул.  
— Вы мне тоже не подходите. Просто обрадовался, обнаружив здесь разумное существо.  
В кафе повисла задумчивая тишина. Нарушил ее Кристоф. Он, кашлянув, размеренно заговорил:  
— Так, ну хорошо. Даханавар просто нужны люди с высоким интеллектом. Будь Шерлок женщиной, вы бы за него костьми легли, но и в своем мужском виде он вас вполне устраивает.  
Шерлок издал обреченный стон и прикрыл глаза, снова откидывая голову назад и прислоняясь затылком к стене.  
— Жаль только, строптив не в меру, но клан Леди справлялся и не с такими, верно? — ласково спросил Кристоф у рыжей Констанс. Та промолчала и наверное сделала какой-нибудь выразительный жест. Шерлоку было лень открывать глаза и проверять.  
— Ты сегодня разговорчив, — буркнул Миклош и, вероятно, плюхнулся на третий стул за столик, судя по скрипу ножек по полу.  
— Сегодня приезжает мой старинный друг, — объяснил Кристоф очень серьезным тоном. — Я радуюсь.  
— Фериартос как обычно хотят скрипача, — скучающе продолжил он.  
Из другого угла бодрый голос добавил:  
— Я бы сказал, у них самые альтруистические мотивы.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Миклош опять.  
— Не советую тебе затыкать кровного брата, у которого под контролем большая часть твоих финансов, нахтоттер, — иронично сказала рыжая.  
— И ты заткнись.  
— Спасибо, дир-дале, — простая благодарность была произнесена так церемонно, что Шерлок сразу представил чопорного джентльмена из тех, кто дико бесил его в университете. Проверять он опять не стал. Скучно. Невыносимо скучно. Так скучно, что хочется побиться головой о стену.  
— Тебе спасибо, Рамон, — кошкой мурлыкнула рыжая Констанс.  
В кафе опять помолчали.  
— Чего я не пойму, так это зачем он нужен Золотым Осам, — это снова Констанс. Теперь вкрадчиво и хищно. — Он не солдат. Он мыслитель. У нас он сможет развить свои ментальные техники и стать по-настоящему великим.  
Шерлоку пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы не сказать все, что он о них думает.  
— Он стратег, — бросил Миклош. И странно — теперь его голос звучал совершенно спокойно. Вот чем он напомнил Шерлоку Джима: того тоже маятником кидало от ярости к тихой досаде и ледяному равнодушию.  
— И воин. Очень хороший воин.  
— Он проиграл войну, — возразила ему рыжая.  
Шерлок скрипнул зубами. Что эти... сумасшедшие о себе думают?!  
— Битву, а не войну. Не знаешь, чем отличается тактик от стратега? - Миклош опять раздражался. — Нам он тоже нужен. Очень поможет.  
— На пушечное мясо пустите гения?! — это разъярилась рыжая.  
Оценка его интеллекта Шерлоку понравилась. Он даже слегка улыбнулся, и скука стала чуть терпимее.  
— Дура! — закричал Миклош в ответ, и с этой оценкой интеллекта Шерлок тоже готов был согласиться.  
Потом он, наконец, перестал прислушиваться к разговору. Тот шел на повышенных тонах, состоял исключительно из взаимных оскорблений и был ни капли ему не интересен. Шерлок задумался о нейролептиках. Теория, которую он читал, выглядела многообещающей. Надо бы написать автору статьи, у Шерлока возникло несколько вопросов.  
Он было совсем погрузился в мирные размышления, но из чертога разума его нагло выдернули. В лицо вдруг пахнуло свежей хвоей, травами и приглушенным рычанием зверя.  
— Эй! — возмущенно заорали сразу все идиоты в кафе.  
— Вы скучные лицемеры, — с ленивой небрежностью произнес девичий голос. — Делите его зачем-то, хотите куда-то пристроить...  
Тут Шерлок почувствовал горячее дыхание совсем близко к своему лицу и непроизвольно напрягся. Девушка же прошептала так, что услышали все:  
— А вся правда в том, что у него просто очень красивая шея и вкусный запах.  
Шерлок счел нужным открыть глаза и посмотреть на леди, которая повела себя настолько честно. Все равно глупо, конечно. Девчонка дразняще улыбалась и откровенно пожирающе пялилась на него. Пожирающе — в самом прямом гастрономическом смысле. Вот. Точно. Именно это выражение так не нравилось Шерлоку в глазах всех остальных. Просто они его тщательно скрывали, наверное, даже от самих себя.  
Звенящую тишину сломало тихое хлопанье двери.  
— Наконец-то... — облегченно вздохнул Кристоф. — Рад тебя видеть, Майкрофт.  
— Доброй ночи, дамы и господа. Будьте добры, оставьте моего брата в покое.  
Это был Майкрофт. Действительно он. Шерлок не спускал глаз с девчонки на всякий случай, но не смог сдержать громкий вздох облегчения. Он уже давно так не радовался появлению брата.  
— Вы... что? Как это? Вы... разве в Англии есть?.. — Констанс явно была очень удивлена. Практически в шоке.  
Миклош же опять скрипнул стулом, вставая, и молча направился к выходу. Там он насмешливо поклонился Майкрофту и скрылся в ночи. Наверное, хотел поесть.  
— Вы видимо еще молоды, — равнодушно сказал Майкрофт, обращаясь к Констанс. Та замолчала, наконец, заметив, как перекосило остальных кровных братьев.  
— Шерлок, идем.  
Девчонка разочарованно рыкнула и выпрыгнула в окно изящной молодой волчицей. Шерлок же смог, наконец, встать и выйти. На прощание он кивнул Кристофу — точнее, темному углу, где тот сидел.

Через час Шерлок и Майкрофт ждали своих самолетов в другом кафе, в Шереметьево.  
— По-прежнему не жалеешь, что дар достался мне, а не тебе? — тихо спросил Майкрофт.  
Шерлок фыркнул. Почему все: и мама, и папа, и Майкрофт — были с самого детства Шерлока уверены, что он будет завидовать Майкрофту? Еще чего не хватало. Из-за этой... «наследственной болезни», Майкрофту приходится ежемесячно общаться вот с такими же идиотами. Причем эти идиоты почти бессмертны, что делает их невыносимо кошмарными. Хорошо, что в Лондоне все киндрэт знают, чей брат Шерлок, и не трогают его.  
— Они голодные, — изрек Шерлок вместо ответа. — Почему они такие голодные здесь?  
Майкрофт мельком взглянул на него. Шерлок готов был даже улыбнуться в ответ на этот взгляд, настолько он был не похож на лучистые и жуткие глаза кровных братьев. Обыкновенный, немного холодный привычно сканирующий. Замечательный взгляд.  
— Они везде голодные, — возразил он, уставившись в буклет аэропорта. — Просто они умерли. Они умерли, а ты нет.  
Шерлок мрачно хмыкнул.  
— Я тоже умер.  
— Нет, пока нет, — сказал Майкрофт очень успокаивающе, будто ребенку, который заболел и бредит в лихорадке. — Я тебе скажу, когда. Это заметно.


End file.
